Lustful encounter
by laurana117
Summary: Inuyasha catches Kagome with Koga, OMG . And he goes to Naraku, and then Kikyo. InuKik. NarKag. KagKog. Parody fic. OOC. One-shot. Do not read if you support InuKag.


Lust I

A/N- ALL RIGHT, this fic is a parody to most of the Inuyasha 'lemon' fics. In most of them, Kagome discovers Kikyo and Inuyasha getting it on, and then runs away crying. Then Inuyasha tries to prove himself to her, but alas, she has shacked up with Sesshomaru, or Shippo (that was a weird fic). So Inuyasha spends the rest of his days all alone.

So this is making fun of all those.

Warning: Not for Kagome lovers. I love Kikyo, and I'm pretty sure I'm like one of ten Kikyo lovers on fan fiction.

Betrayal of the half-demon heart!

Inuyasha was taking a lovely stroll through Kaede's village. It was a lovely summer day, and he was happy. Kagome was on something called 'summer break' which meant she had no school! So he wanted to get a head start on looking for Naraku.

He just couldn't locate her.

He had looked through the village, in Kaede's hut, and even in some of the random houses. (He had only scared a really old lady.)

Now he was headed for the forest. He figured she was with Sango chatting, or with Miroku. She loved being around him for some odd reason.

He heard a soft noise through some brush and peeked through it. Sure enough, he could smell her scent. Strange, he had not been able to before.

He was met with the biggest shock of his life.

Kagome was being pressed against the bark of a tree and she was sighing contently. Koga was the one pushing her violently into the tree. The top of her shirt had been ripped open and Koga was taking full advantage of her pale skin.

Inuyasha stood there in complete shock. How had this happened? Why was she with Koga? This had to be a ploy by Naraku!

But he didn't sense Naraku anywhere. And even Naraku wasn't such a pervert.

He quickly left the scene. He had to go digest everything he had just seen. He could not believe that Kagome was in love with Koga.

In a few hours Inuyasha had arrived at Naraku's hideout. He landed softly in front of the other half-demon.

"That was low Naraku!" Inuyasha said.

"Pardon?" Naraku asked. (Naraku will be OOC).

"Making Kagome fall in love with Koga just to get back at me!" Inuyasha roared.

"Umm. I didn't do that. What I have in store for you is much worse." (Final Act!). Naraku answered.

"I'm pretty sure that was you. Since you desire to have Kagome all to yourself, but she loves me." Inuyasha said.

"Sorry bud. But I don't want that whore. I've always desired Kikyo if you know what I mean." Naraku lifted his eyebrows for a special effect. "She's so hot."

Inuyasha smacked his forehead. "Kikyo! I forgot all about her! She possesses Kagome's soul, so she will definitely know what is going on! And yes, she is very hot. But she's mine."

"It's cool man, I got together with myself. If you know what I mean." Naraku smirked again.

This time Inuyasha did not know what he meant. Then he saw Kagura lean out from behind a tree. "What's taking so long love?" She asked sweetly. Her kimono was sliding off for effect.

Both half-demons got a huge nose bleed. "Gotta go man." Naraku said as he raced behind the tree.

With Kikyo, the priestess

Kikyo was sitting beside a river. The wind was going softly through her midnight locks. Her eyes were glued to the sky.

She was reminiscing about the time when she was still alive. Being dead really sucked, she had found out.

When she was alive she had had Inuyasha, Kaede and Onigumo all obsessed with her. Now all she had was that random guy from the Band of Seven. She couldn't even remember his name. But he was most certainly dead now.

She heard a soft rustling and looked to see Inuyasha beside her. His face looked hurt and sad. Kind of like hers.

"Inuyasha, what is it?" She asked.

"Kagome is in love with Koga." He muttered.

"What? No she isn't, that's not even possible. Ayame-"Kikyo said.

"Who?" Inuyasha asked.

"Never mind." Kikyo said quickly. "Kagome I meant cannot love anyone other than you. She has my old soul, and I cannot love another."

"I think she has someone else's soul, because she wouldn't have ever let me touch her like that." Inuyasha said.

"So what should we do?" Kikyo asked.

"I don't know." Inuyasha said.

They both sat and pondered what to do. (They are so perfect for each other!)

"Hey Kikyo."

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"Do you still love me?"

"Of course. Remember when I tried to drag you down to hell?"

"Oh yeah?"

"Well, I just didn't want you to be with anyone else, I love you so much."

"That was really sweet of you."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yes. I am still very in love with you."

"I love you too."

"Why don't we get together?"

"It wouldn't work."

"Why not?"

"We have a bit of a life barrier, meaning that I am dead."

"So? That never stopped us before."

"I also don't emit any body heat. It will get a little cold if you know what I mean."

"Please don't say that. I get bad images."

"Sorry?"

"It's fine. And I don't care if you have no heat."

"I'm just so sure that we aren't supposed to be together."

"Well I want to be with you."

"Same."

Inuyasha leaned forward and captured Kikyo's lips. Her hands twined themselves around his neck. He deepened the kiss, and Kikyo began to moan.

Kagome was met with this scene, since she had gone looking for Inuyasha. Her eyes began to fill up with tears. And she ran away.

Inuyasha and Kikyo watched her go.

Inuyasha whispered softly, "Sorry Sesshomaru." Because he knew she would go to him next.

Then Inuyasha turned his attention back to Kikyo.

And they both lived happily ever after.


End file.
